Remembering You
by chemicalxrachel
Summary: This picks up right where the anime left off with Takuto turning around and seeing Mitsuki standing there. Takuto's memories as a Shinigami are non-existent because of the Flower of Forgetfulness. Rated M for future chapters.
Summary: This picks up right where the anime left off with Takuto turning around and seeing Mitsuki standing there. Takuto's memories as a Shinigami are non-existent because of the Flower of Forgetfulness.

Rating: M ~ for future chapters

A/N: So, I watched the anime again {I'd watched it when it first came out, but just had the urge to binge watch it}, and I decided that it just cannot end right there. I love the Takuto/Mitsuki relationship and wanted to portray that. For this story Takuto's age is 16 {since thats the only real age I can find on a website.} He'd gotten throat cancer at 16 and went into a coma after attempting suicide on his bike. While in this coma he'd become the shinigami with Meroko. This is assuming he did NOT age during his coma.

Oh, and I got the lyrics in this chapter through youtube. I'm using the English cover because, well, I'm not fluent in Japanese and this is an English story. If you haven't you should look at the English cover of "Myself" and "Eternal Snow" by the youtuber Nicole Martino. :-)

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 **Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

As he heard his name Takuto turned around to see a young girl standing there, panting as she looked up at him. To him it looked as though she'd just ran all the way there. But why would she be running towards him? Did she know him somehow? Perhaps she was a fan from back in his Route L days.

But that somehow felt impossible. He somehow knew that she wasn't just a fan.

Slowly stepping up to the girl, looking down into her brown eyes. Something pulsed within him. He definitely knew her, definitely had some sort of connection with her that he didn't remember. Why couldn't he remember?

"Takuto..." she said softly with a small smile as she stepped up to him.

She didn't quite give him a chance to respond. Her arms were around his waist to engulf him in a tight hug as her head rest on his chest. It shocked him for a moment, but it felt strangely right. Slowly his hand came up to rest on her shoulder as he let her lean into him, her hold on him tight but not too tight. Almost as though she were afraid he would disappear.

And then he heard it, her soft voice almost weak but she was attempting to sing slowly as she sang the soft lyrics of her song _Myself._ "Oh why do I love you so? Theres no where for me to go. When I hear your voice ringing in my mind my will's not my own."

But her voice sounded almost pained and weak - she was still recovering from surgery after all.

It felt as if he'd heard this song a dozen times, and he smiled and let his eyes close, singing softly along with her.

"The words that supported me were yours or were they a dream? Even though we're far apart I want to know.." he sang slowly and quietly as he looked down at her, his eyes half closed.

She stopped and looked up at him, blinking confusingly but a slow smile spread across her face. And it was a beautiful smile.

"Takuto...you...remember?" she asked hesitantly.

"I..." he began, but how should he explain? Swallowing a bit and shaking his head. "No, sorry I don't. But...somehow I do at the same time, if that makes sense.." he said softly.

Her smile didn't fade at his words. She just nodded and smiled brighter. At least he remembered her in some way. "I'm Mitsuki Koyama. And you're Takuto Kira. I know you don't remember...but...oh Takuto!" she said, hiding her face in his chest as her arms hugged him impossibly closer. "Oh Takuto I've missed you! I love you Takuto." she said against his chest through a small dry sob.

It shocked him for a moment as he blinked down at her. This girl loved him? A small warmth filled him with the idea. Could he possibly love her to? It felt as part of him could blurt out the words to her but he wasn't sure if he should. What was wrong with him?

Surely he'd known something happened to him while he'd been in the coma. He had flashes of memories, but nothing made sense, nothing was clear.

"Mitsuki..." he said softly, squeezing her shoulder as he gave her a smile. "Don't cry Mitsuki."

Looking up at him she sniffled, small tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm sorry Takuto-kun, I promised I wouldn't cry didn't I? But I was just so worried about you and Meroko."

"Meroko?" he asked as he blinked down at her.

But she gave him a warm smile and nodded. "I'll tell you the whole story I promise. If you want to hear it..."

Nodding slowly, feeling that he simply needed to hear the story. Could this girl unlock the memories within his mind? Could she explain why he felt this way towards her, so warm while her arms were around him?

"Please, I want to hear it." he said with a nod.

And she leaned back from him, slowly taking his hand and squeezing it before leading him down the street to tell him her story.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

It all seemed almost impossible. He'd been a shinigami sent to take this charming girls life? The fluttering within his heart told him that he could never take her life, she was somehow precious to him. Well, he'd known how she was precious to him, she'd explained that too. Her face had turned rather red and she kept staring down into her tea as she'd spoken about that, too.

Though as she spoke softly, sipping at tea and taking breaks to rest her healing throat, he felt as though it must be true. The longer he listened the more he felt as though it had to be. He could feel things while she spoke, talked about their adventure, the beginning of Full Moon, their friendship, Eichi, the journey to America, how he'd saved her time and time again especially after learning of Eichi's death.

She'd seemed especially sad when talking about Eichi and bits of him felt jealous when she mentioned his name. Where that jealousy came from he could only imagine it'd been from the year he'd spent hearing her hearts desire to search for him.

And she finished with the story of her falling in love with him.

"I don't quite know how or when it happened. I didn't even realize it was happening..." she said with a slow smile over her lips. "But I fell in love with you, Takuto. I was guilty at first, like I'd betrayed Eichi somehow. But Meroko talked to me, told me not to feel guilty, that it was alright to fall in love again..." she said as she looked back up at him. "I didn't even realize it until you confessed to me. I felt exactly the same way when you said those words as when Eichi had said them those years ago. Eichi would want me to be happy I believe, and that happiness is through you Takuto."

Why did he want to say those words back to him every time she said them? Well it was because he had loved her, but could not specifically remember.

"Mitsuki..." he said slowly, looking down into her brown eyes as one of his hands slowly reached over to hold hers. "What you've told me is impossible. But somehow possible at the same time. I...I remember these feelings, but not specific images or times. I want to remember because those feelings are already there for you."

A bright smile moved over her lips as her hand turned to take ahold of his in return.

"You don't have to say you love me. But I want to try with you, I want to forever be with you. I want to never let go this time. Believing you were gone...that you were a ghost wandering around in the world aimless...was so painful. I'd felt as though you'd taken another piece of me with you. That I was no longer whole. Somehow you made me whole after Eichi. I did not give up this time, I knew you wouldn't want me to do that..." she said slowly, chuckling. "I could just imagine you calling me stupid and saying I had to live, that you'd regretted giving up on life..." she said, her smile slowly fading.

He had given up on life that day of the accident. He'd almost forgotten about that now that this girl had walked back into his life.

Squeezing her hand slowly before he answered, "I wish to be with you too, Mitsuki-chan."

She gave him a smile and nodded. "Then we shall! You could finally meet my grandma too. I'd always wanted her to meet you and Meroko..."

"What happened to Meroko? I was returned to this world apparently as a human...but Meroko..." he said slowly.

"I believe she's become an angel." she said dreamily, leaning against the table and looking up at the sky. "She brought me to you. She appeared to me at home when I was sitting there, missing the two of you. And she led me right to where you were. I will never be able to repay that debt. Thank you, Meroko." she said the last bit to the sky above with a smile.

And he smiled with her, nodding and looking up towards the sky. "Thank you, Meroko." he repeated with her. He suddenly missed this partner he'd had. She'd done so much for him, with him. She'd made sure he was reunited with this girl that made him suddenly feel whole again.

"So...how will this work?" he asked suddenly as he looked back to Mitsuki. "Us being together I mean?"

"Hm...well I am going into middle school after summer vacation. I'm thirteen. How old are you? I'd never asked..." she asked with a blush.

"Sixteen, I'm in high school. I suppose I'll have to register again. It's not like I can sing anymore..." he said sadly.

"Ah. Then we will see each other after school!" she said smilingly. To the last part she squeezed his hand. "We'll sing again one day. I promise Takuto. Together."

"Together." he said, smiling slightly and looking up at her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

They stayed together talking for what seemed like hours until the sun was setting. Mitsuki had noticed and mentioned that she should probably go home, even though she didn't want to. As a human Takuto couldn't go with her and she didn't want him to leave her sight, afraid that this was all a dream.

But he'd offered to walk her home. Walking with her down the street seemed so normal and yet so amazing. Her hand had found his as they held hands, smiling as they walked.

"I wonder how Grandma will feel about us dating..." Mitsuki said wonderingly as she stared ahead.

Glancing down at her, Takuto shrugged. "I'm not sure. But I will see you, I promise. I've never felt this way...as though I'd stop breathing if I didn't see you." he admitted, blushing a bit.

She smiled up at him as she walked, leaning a bit closer to his side and squeezing his hand. "Takuto..." she said happily. Would she finally get her happy ending? The age difference was a bit of a problem...but it was only three years, right?

Slowly coming to a stop outside of her house she turned to look up at him. "Come inside and meet Grandma. Please? I don't want to keep secrets from her anymore, and I want to be with you...more than anything." she asked.

He thought about it for a moment, and the look on her face told him he couldn't say no to her. Could he ever say no to her, he wondered? It didn't seem so. "Alright." he said, following her through the gates and towards the main house, letting her still hold his hand.

They both stepped through the door, taking their shoes off at the entrance and he rested his guitar bag down there too before stepping up with her.

Looking around the house brought back flashes of memories. He could remember this house.

Mitsuki walked them towards her grandmothers room, slowly knocking on the door. "Grandma? It's Mitsuki...I...I want you to meet someone.."

"Come in." she replied

Gently Mitsuki slid the door open and stepped in, slowly moving to kneel by her grandmother, motioning for Takuto to kneel with her. "Grandma..." she said lightly. Her throat hurt, she had been using it an awful lot today.

Her grandmother glanced back to look at them, looking Takuto up and down for a moment, seeming to assess him as she looked at him.

"My name is Takuto Kira Madam, Mitsuki has told me much about you." he said as he knelt next to Mitsuki, bowing his head to her respectfully. He'd never felt so nervous, not in the years he'd spent on stage, not meeting fans. But meeting Mitsuki's grandmother made a lump form in his throat. Not a painful lump like when he'd had his cancer though.

"And you are..?" she asked.

Mitsuki looked up at him as she bit her lip, obviously wanting to talk for him but knowing he might want to speak for himself.

"I am a very close friend to Mitsuki. I am very glad her surgery was a success, I was worried..." he said which was a partial truth. He knew he'd felt worried for her in his past. Hopefully his memory would become clearer as time went on. "I have asked Mitsuki to be with me Madam, to be my girlfriend. I care for her very deeply and I promise to treat her with respect.."

"How old are you?" she interrupted, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Sixteen."

"And you realize she is thirteen?"

"Yes Ma'am. But I care for her a lot..."

"Is this what you want Mitsuki?" she asked, turning her eyes from Takuto to her granddaughter. She'd long promised herself not to hold her back from the things she really wanted. She'd decided to fully support her singing now that the tumor had been removed from her throat, once Wakaoji-sensi had agreed.

"Yes!" Mitsuki answered quickly, looking up at her grandmother. "I wanted you to meet him for a long time now grandma. I've known him for a year.." she said, slowly looking up at Takuto and smiling. "He's helped me in ways I cannot explain. But you two can finally now meet, and I want to be by his side forever."

Seeing the sparkling look of love in her granddaughters eyes made her smile slightly. "What is it you do Takuto?" she asked, looking back at him.

Swallowing a bit nervously he looked back to Mitsuki's grandmother. "I was a singer in a band years ago. I'd developed a tumor much like Mitsuki-chan's. I had an operation and it was a miracle my voice was not affected. I am not sure what I wish to do at the moment beyond support Mitsuki in her own dream. I am going to high school and was hoping to sing one day with Mitsuki..."

He hadn't even thought over the words, but he knew they were true. Somehow he just knew singing with Mitsuki was what he'd wanted to do.

"So you are a musician?" she asked. And for a moment Mitsuki feared that her grandmothers hatred for music would shine through, but it didn't.

"Yes."

"Well, if this is what Mitsuki wants...than I shall agree on conditions. Mitsuki is to be brought home before curfew. She is still in recovery and will still need to see her doctor regularly. You will treat my granddaughter with respect."

"Of course." he said, bowing his head and glancing to Mitsuki, seeing the cheerful smile on her lips.

Mitsuki grinned happily, looking up at Takuto and then towards her grandmother. "Thank you grandma!" she said happily, smiling up at her.

Her grandmother simply nodded, looking at them. "You need to rest Mitsuki. I believe it is time that Takuto leave now."

"Okay." she said almost sadly. Slowly moving to stand up just after Takuto and walking with him towards the front door.

Stepping down to slip his shoes on, Takuto looked up at her and smiled. Before he knew it Mitsuki's arms were around his neck hugging him impossibly tight. With him stepped down she was a bit taller, though it wasn't that drastic of a height difference. He couldn't help but smile as he moved to hug her back, looking at her.

"She agreed!" she said happily, looking up at him. "I'm so happy Takuto." she said with a smile.

Her happiness was infectious and he couldn't help but return her smile as he nodded. "She did. May I...come by tomorrow and take you out? If you don't have anything to do..." he asked.

Thinking for a moment she shrugged. "I don't think I have anything to do. Though Wakaoji-sensi will be here. You could come and see him! I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. We've all been worried about you Takuto. Wakaoji-sensi, Oshige-san and myself. We didn't know what'd happened to you since...since the concert..."

Her mood slightly decreased as sadness moved over her features, and he suddenly wanted to make that go away.

"Hey. I'm fine, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I can't help but worry. Worry that this is just a dream..." she said, looking up at him. "That I'll wake up tomorrow and things will be the same."

"They won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise." he said with a smile and leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes halfway.

Suddenly an image flashed over his mind as he leaned to her, smelling the soft scent of her soap mixed with her shampoo. He could see the two of them standing in her room as she looked up at him...

:-:

 _She looked up at him so seriously, love shining in her eyes as she stared up into his. "Takuto. I love you."_

 _It'd surprised him that she returned his feelings. But slowly she leaned closer to him, leaning up on her toes until their lips touched softly, tenderly. His eyes slowly fell closed as he felt her soft lips against his own and slowly began to kiss her back._

:-:

He gasped as the memory went through his brain. He'd had flashes of unclear memories before, but nothing concrete. This one was real, crisp. He could almost feel her lips on his.

He hadn't realized his eyes were widened until Mitsuki blinked up at him. "Takuto...?" she asked.

Shaking his head and smiling, looking at her. "I remembered something..." he said slowly, in a soft voice.

With that her smile returned. "What did you remember?"

"Us. You love me...and...and I love you..." he answered, the memory crossing over his mind as a warm feeling filled him up at the admission.

She nodded softly. "I do love you Takuto..." she said with a smile on her lips. He was remembering.

"Maybe...maybe I'll remember more, the more we're together.." he said, leaning towards her and brushing his nose against hers, his eyes closing halfway.

Swallowing nervously she closed her eyes halfway, her heart racing. Dipping her head to gently brush her lips over his, kissing him softly, almost hesitantly. But he returned her kiss, both of their eyes falling closed as she leaned into his chest and his arms tightened around her waist slowly.

It felt good to have their lips pressed together. It felt natural as they slowly kissed one another, their lips moving in gentle motion as Mitsuki tilted her head to one side.

Though it was over all too quickly as Takuto leaned back to take in a breath, smiling up at her. "Tomorrow, Mitsuki." he said. Leaning to press another kiss to her forehead before he reluctantly stepped back. "You need to rest."

"I wish I didn't..."

"We have forever, right?" he asked with a smile, slipping his shoes on and picking up his guitar bag, looking up at her.

"We do." she said with a smile. "Come around noon? We can spend the day together."

Nodding slowly as he stepped towards the door. "I'll be here." he said, stopping at the door though before he turned around. "Oh, before I forget..." he said, fishing his phone out of his pocket and offering it to her. "You should program in your number."

Taking his phone, she took out her own and offered it to him and they programed each others numbers in their phones before handing them back. "There. Now you must text me later now." she said happily.

He chuckled and nodded. "I wouldn't dream of not texting you." he said before he started to walk towards the door. Taking one last look at her before he stepped out of the house.

Watching him leave hurt a little but Mitsuki stood there holding her phone to her chest, a light blush on her lips. She couldn't believe she'd finally seen him again. It felt as though her entire life was looking up again, that she was brought out of the cloud of depression she'd felt since her surgery.

Of course it'd been nothing like when she'd found out about Eichi's death. No, it couldn't be. She knew that Takuto would be cross with her if he'd known she'd shut down again. He fought so hard for her to live, and not just be alive within her body. He'd risked his life to ensure she had her own life, that she fought against death with everything she had. So in his memory she hadn't become a shell of her former self.

That didn't mean she didn't grieve. She cried silently to herself at night, every night. It felt like she'd cried buckets of tears since she'd woken up from her surgery. And she did spend a lot of time looking at that picture of the three of them that they'd taken on their trip to America. But one thought kept her from hiding within herself: Takuto.

And now he was back. And she was the happiest she'd been in a while. He was back, a human again, and they were together. Her heart could soar she felt so happy. Such happiness was surely impossible.

Then again, she did feel this happy so it definitely was not impossible.

After several moments she sighed happily, turning to walk through the house to her room and walking into it. Sitting on her bed, she reached for the picture and smiled.

"Thank you Meroko. You brought me back to him. I could never thank you enough for everything you did. I'm not sure how...but I know you helped protect him.." she said, looking up out her window towards the sky.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

A/N: Annd Fin for the first chapter! Let me know what you think! How will Mitsuki's friends react to her cool High School Band Boyfriend? :-D

I also know that I have a couple other projects going on in other areas {Harry Potter, Once Upon a Time, etc,} and I am working on everything...just...its going slowly because, well, plot bunnies and life exists.

As always, read and review!


End file.
